LoveHate Holiday
by PixieGirl13
Summary: Response to Furubafun's challenge! Its that time of year again when everything is heart shaped and pink. When Kid Flash doesn't seem to know what day it is, Jinx gets mad and throws in the towel.Boys will be boys!


A/N: This fic is for both people who don't like Valentine's Day or for those who do. I looked up a few fun facts about the holiday and came down with this one-shot for whoever interested in reading. It is also for furubafun24 who gave everyone a challenge to make her love Valentine's Day. So I hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: Don't own any of the characters of Teen Titans!

**Love/Hate Holiday**

By: Pixiegirl13

Jinx briskly walked down the sidewalk of Jump City with a small grocery bag in one hand and a Teen Titan communicator in the other. Robin was on the other end, talking to her about how they needed her to stop a robbery a few blocks away at some candy shop. She was new to the superhero business, but the Titans trusted her somewhat nowadays because she helped them a few months back when taking down the Brotherhood of Evil.

"Do you think you can do it?" Robin asked her with interest in his voice. Jinx knew right now he was kind of testing her by letting her do this job for them.

Jinx gave a sigh before answering as kindly as she could, "Sure."

"Thanks," Robin answered. He gave her his usual wry smile before quickly adding, "And say hi to Kid Flash for us."

"What?" she asked with her voice rising in anger. "What makes you think we are going out?" It was obvious the two were, but she was still like a school girl and didn't want it to get out for some reason.

Robin gave her a hint of a smile before saying, "I didn't say you two were going out." He then hung up before flashing her with his wry grin. Jinx growled at the communicator as her eyes glowed a rosy pink. She then smiled to herself because she knew her bad luck powers had done their job with Robin somehow. Maybe his seat fell out from under him or Starfire spilt water on his costume. The thought made her happy for a few seconds till she remembered that she was on their side now. Then she just felt guilty.

The girl kept plodding along the ice covered sidewalk with the harsh, February wind nicking at her face and chilling her to the bone. _How could anyone like this month?_ She thought to herself while seeing a couple on the other side of the street, holding hands and laughing as if they were walking on flowery fields in the spring. The two just made her disgusted even more that day. By mistake those negative thoughts sent bad luck their way.

The girl in the couple suddenly screamed loudly as she tripped on a patch of ice and landed on her butt. Jinx smiled wickedly till she heard both boy and girl laugh with each other. The boy helped the girl up and they smiled lovingly at each other while walking away.

"ARGH!" Jinx yelled in anger. "This holiday sucks! My powers are always useless on these kinds of days! I hate Valentine's Day!"

"Well, I don't, barf shooter," the familiar annoying voice of Gizmo interrupted her outburst. "It's the time of the year when every stupid, pin brained adult in candy shops make better chocolate. It's the best time to steal 'em!"

Jinx looked ahead to see the bald kid coming down the sidewalk towards her on his extended four metal legs. Mammoth was right behind him with two duffle bags full to the brim with the chocolate candies. The others of the team were nowhere to be seen. Jinx thought that maybe their brains were a bit too mature for destroying a candy store only to get some chocolate. But maybe that was giving them too much credit.

"Ew," she said while putting down her grocery bag beside her in the snow bank. "Did you just call me a barf shooter? I am so glad I'm not part of your stupid team anymore!"

Gizmo frowned at her while stopping a few feet away from the pink haired girl, bundled up in a black coat and getting into a fighting stance. Mammoth just looked confused yet happy with a boat load of chocolate already stuffed into his giant mouth.

"You won't be too happy about that choice once we kick the living crud out of you," Gizmo said confidently. He then held up a chocolate covered cheery and asked almost innocently, "Do you want one?"

Jinx looked at him blankly before answering emotionlessly, "You have already poisoned it by touching it." Gizmo grumbled a few incoherent insults under his breath while throwing the stolen candy at the girl. Jinx only stepped to the side casually as it landed lightly in the snow bank. She then smiled wickedly at him with her eyes glowing a brilliant pink while saying, "And that was stolen chocolate you just threw at me. Maybe the jailers to your new cell will be kind enough to give you some when you get there."

"Hey!" came a voice from Jinx's side suddenly. "Is this okay to eat?" Kid Flash asked her while pointing to the chocolate cheery in his hands. Jinx opened her mouth to say no, but she was too late. The red haired boy quickly swallowed the dirty candy and stared at Mammoth and Gizmo, who were by now laughing up a storm.

"That thing had a bomb in it!" Gizmo said between laughs. "I threw it at Jinx but it landed in the snow bank so it didn't explode. Ha! Happy Valentine's Day, stupid!"

Jinx was in panic mode. "You idiots!" she screamed at the two old HIVE members laughing at her. She outstretched her hand toward them and pink hexes flew at them at tremendous speed. The two stopped laughing when they realized she was attacking them. But then nothing happened.

"What was that, barf brain?" Gizmo asked her, confused. He had spoken a little too soon. Seconds later, all the chocolate in Mammoth's bags exploded and sent hot, gooey chocolate onto the two thieves. Mammoth growled in anger at his precious loss while Gizmo glared daggers at the girl.

Jinx simply pointed a finger at the road and the round sewer system top blasted out of the street and toward Gizmo and Mammoth. The two were too busy coming up with the guts to go after Jinx to see the thing coming at them. The thing slammed into Gizmo and made him fall onto Mammoth. Jinx then zapped the sidewalk under the two and made them fall into the sewer system below them. They fell with loud screams of surprise and landed in the shallow water with big splashes.

Both Jinx and Kid Flash looked over the edge of fallen sidewalk and saw Gizmo and Mammoth splashing around in the brown, stinky water and yelling at each other for their stupidity. Kid Flash laughed at them till he looked over to Jinx, who was staring at him with great concern in her cat-like pink eyes.

"We need to get you to the hospital before you do something brainless and blow yourself up!" she said to him while grabbing his wrist and pulling him away from the hole in the sidewalk where the police was surrounding it. She never realized that she had totally forgotten her grocery bag.

"Aw, you sound worried," Kid Flash said with a quirky smile. "But you shouldn't waste all your rent money for your apartment on some hospital bill. We could always just go to Titans Tower. Cyborg would know how to help me."

Jinx stopped in her tracks while thinking it all over. "Fine," she said with a sigh of defeat. "But we are walking the whole way there."

"Um…why?" Kid Flash asked, a look of confusion sweeping over his face. "I do have superpowers, you know? I could run there in less than a second."

Jinx rolled her eyes and said, "Because if you go too fast the bomb inside your stomach might explode from the momentum. You just _had_ to eat off the floor! Some Valentine's Day we're having!"

"How was I to know it had a bomb in it?" Kid Flash asked innocently.

"You just don't eat things off the ground!" Jinx yelled back to him. She wasn't angry about him now having a bomb in his stomach, it was normal for the teen to do stupid things like that. She was angry that he hadn't planned anything for them that night. It was obvious that he loved her. Why didn't he express it more on the main day of love? Now they were going to be stuck in the Tower with five teenage superheroes who weren't too peachy with her just yet. They were getting there, though.

A half an hour later, Jinx was ringing the doorbell to the Tower. No one answered it at first. Jinx growled out of frustration and anger over the matter. Sometimes this team was as bad as her old one. But she knew they were all still kids and needed some fun in their lives. She couldn't blame them for that.

Kid Flash suddenly started to repeatedly press the doorbell with a wicked smile coming to his lips. He glanced over to Jinx to get a laugh from her, but only got a sharp look to make him stop his actions. The door finally slid open to reveal Beast Boy covered in heart shaped posted notes.

"Don't ask," he muttered to both of them as they stared at the changeling with wide eyes. The green teen then perked up while finally realizing who the two were. "Why are you dudes here?"

"Stupid, here, swallowed a bomb," Jinx spoke for Kid Flash standing next to her.

Kid Flash narrowed his eyes when hearing the sharp tone in her voice. He didn't know why she was acting this way even though they were going out. Girls could be so confusing sometimes. "It looked like a chocolate covered cheery to me," he said into Jinx's face with a smug expression. For the whole day he had been trying to please her and finally he had enough of it. He was starting to give up on her for today.

"Hey, like a cheery bomb!" Beast Boy said with a laugh. Jinx and Kid Flash looked at him blankly till he finally got the hint that his lame joke wasn't funny and the situation before them was serious. "Okay, sorry," Beast Boy said with a sigh. "I'm guessing you want one of the others to get it out for you."

"Yeah," both superheroes outdoors said with eyes narrowed.

A few minutes later Kid Flash was sitting on the metal exam table in the Tower's infirmary. Cyborg was on one side of him with Robin on the other. Jinx had vanished as if she didn't care about his health anymore. She preferred pouting on the couch next to Raven, who had decided firmly on wearing all black that day even though Starfire protested strongly against it every second she was able to.

"So how bad is it?" Flash asked the two boys next to him.

"Well, if you don't use your superpowers for a few days and let it come out of your body the right way you'll be fine," Cyborg said with a chuckle. "And don't make any sudden movements."

"Which means you're going to stay here till it's gone," Robin said as seriously as he could. He was having a hard time not laughing at the teen. "We don't need any more mistakes like the last one."

"That means new friend Jinx and Kid Flash will be able to stay with us tonight!" Starfire said while flying into the room suddenly. "Or do you and your Valentine have the plans for somewhere else?" she asked Kid Flash with a giant smile on her face. That whole day she hadn't touched a foot on the ground because of her happiness of the love holiday. She had decorated pretty much the whole Tower in hearts and flowers while humming songs.

At this question, for once Kid Flash looked angry. "No," he said coldly while walking out of the room. "We don't have anything planned. I'm going out to the city for a few hours. I'll be back tonight, though."

"Be careful," Robin said with a nod. He then looked to Cyborg with some concern on his face. Cyborg only shrugged. He had no idea what was bothering the other teen. When Robin looked ahead he gasped loudly as red, heart shaped confetti was blown into his face.

"I love Valentine's Day!" Starfire giggled into Robin's face. She blushed when seeing his surprised expression, which only made the leader turn slightly pink. He didn't want to admit it that, with Star's bright attitude, he was beginning to like the holiday as well.

Too bad the two girls downstairs were having the exact opposite ideas. Raven was reading some dark book with her black hood up to keep her face in shadows, while Jinx sat by her side with her arms crossed and a sour look planted on her face. They both kept stealing glances at each other silently while keeping thoughts to themselves. Both Goth girls knew what was on the other's mind.

"So what happened to Kid Flash?" Raven finally asked her emotionlessly, like always.

"He swallowed a bomb," Jinx answered while staring ahead with eyes still narrowed. "Could this day get any worse?"

"I feel this way every Single Awareness Day (Valentine's Day, she means)," Raven said casually while returning her eyes to her book.

"He didn't even plan a simple date for us!" Jinx said randomly. "I'm sick of him being so ADD all the time! Does he even know that it's Valentine's Day?"

"He's a boy," Raven said calmly. "Take Beast Boy for example," she said while pointing to the green teen playing the PS2 cross-legged on the floor in front of them. "He would have never known this was Single Awareness Day if Starfire hadn't smothered him with heart posted notes. All guys are like that. As soon as you get that concept in your head, the sooner you can get on with your life."

The two stared at Beast Boy, who had no idea that they were even talking about him. He only stared blankly at the monitor, some drool hanging at the corner of his mouth. Jinx and Raven looked at each other till Jinx muttered, "Yeah, this day sucks."

A few hours later the bomb swallowing boy was back from his search in the city. "Where's Jinx?" Kid Flash asked Raven once he got through the door to the Tower. It was around ten at night, and most the Titans were asleep by now. Raven was still on the couch reading her book, enjoying the quiet stillness of the Tower at late hours.

Raven closed her eyes and felt the presence of each person in the house till she found Jinx. She then opened them and said while pointing upwards, "On the roof."

The teen quickly went to the roof. He hesitated at the door, though. Kid Flash finally got rid of whatever nerves that were tormenting him lately. He silently pushed the door open and saw Jinx sitting on the edge of the Tower with a blanket wrapped around her shoulders. Kid Flash walked up next to her then sat down and dangled his feet over the edge.

"Um…hi," he said lamely to her.

"Yeah, that's the best greeting I've gotten this day," Jinx said bitterly while still staring ahead.

"What do you want me to say?" he asked her desperately. "Yo? Hola? Sup? Good day?"

"Why are you here?" she snapped at him with a hard glare that sliced into him.

For once, Kid Flash was at a loss of words as he scratched the back of his neck. Her strange eyes bored into him intensely as if daring the young boy to even speak. "My bad," he finally said weakly. "That came out all wrong. Can we start over?"

"Sure, since this is all just a game to you," Jinx said while looking straight ahead again. The boy winced at the harsh statement.

There was silence till Flash said, "You know, the right term for today is really _Saint_ Valentine's Day?"

Jinx rolled her eyes before saying, "So you do _know_ what today is!"

Kid Flash paused before continuing. "Well, one legend of who Saint Valentine is starts out in the third century of Rome. It was under the rule of Emperor Claudius the second. Well, he thought that all young men were better off without woman and that they were better fighters that way. So the dude declared that no young men could marry a woman till they were out of the army. But Saint Valentine thought it was injustice and married people in secrete anyways. Um…then he was killed when being found out."

"Why are you telling me this crap?" Jinx asked him, flabbergasted with the boy's actions.

"Well, the Emperor thought guys could fight better without woman," Kid Flash said quickly to back himself up. "But Valentine didn't think that it was right and I agree with the man. I know for sure that I fight better with a girl loving me. Don't you see? The girl I'm talking about is you! I need you!"

Jinx made a little gasp as she stared at him silently for a few seconds. He then slowly pulled something out from behind him, and she watched him quietly. Suddenly she was presented with one perfect, red rose. When they had first met, this had always been his love symbol to her. Right now it meant even more to her.

The rose must have been why he had been gone for so long. He must have searched everywhere in this city for one because he couldn't just use his powers to run somewhere for it. He had been out for hours and she thought he was just being selfish and not wanting to see her because of her attitude earlier. Now she felt awful yet happy at the same time.

"It's beautiful," she finally whispered.

"Yeah, but they are a pain to carry because of the thorns," Kid Flash said to her with a small smile flickering on his lips. "Just like every relationship. We might have a few bumps here and there just like the thorns, but all around it can be a relationship that is beautiful…"

"…Just like a rose," she finished for him. They both smiled at each other silently for a few seconds. The two love birds then stared up at the wonderful display of stars as Jinx leaned her head on Kid Flash's shoulder while smelling her rose. They were together once again and she felt complete with him by her side, as did he with her.

All the way down in the main room of the Tower, the huge computer screen showed them cuddling up with each other for Raven to see clearly. She examined the two closely till her expression softened a bit. The Goth girl finally let herself express a little smile as she realized that whether you loved Valentine's Day or hated Single Awareness Day, surprises and special things still happened. Maybe February the 14th wasn't so bad after all.

A/N: So how was it? Usually I don't do the whole romance thing, but this was a challenge and I wanted to test my skills somehow. Attempting a fic with romance is something I call a challenge because I don't think I have any skill in it whatsoever. If it sucked, it was because this is only my second one-shot and second try at doing a romance fic. But please give me a review! Thanks!

Here you go, Furubafun! I hope this fic makes you like Valentine's Day a little bit better now. I tried my best on this challenge and I hope you liked it. I enjoyed the challenge!


End file.
